Scoundrel (Class)
Scoundrel Scoundrels are rogues - good, bad, and neutral - who either live outside the law or fight against it in order to get the upper hand. They can come from any world or region of the galaxy. Most use their intelligence and dexterity to accomplish tasks, and many rely on charisma as a fallback when all else fails. The scoundrel gets by with bravado, cunning, duplicity, and trickery. They live by their wits, lying, cheating, stealing, and even fighting when the need arises. Exploits Many scoundrels live a life of adventure for the excitement it provides. Others go adventuring to advance their illicit careers. Some are good-hearted rogues in it for the thrill or to right a wrong done to them or those they love. Others are despicable knaves who serve only one master - the greed that swells inside them. More often, an adventurous scoundrel falls somewhere in the middle, changing allegiance and attitudes as the political climate changes, until something larger than himself sets him on a particular course through the galaxy. Adventurous scoundrels call themselves smugglers, pirates, outlaws, gamblers, slicers, con artists, thieves, rogues, and spies. Characteristics Scoundrels have a knack for getting into and out of trouble. They have an instinct for self-preservation that keeps them alive, but it’s usually tempered with a need to experience the thrills that their profession has to offer, and many adventurous scoundrels are also saddled with a sense of honor that sometimes makes them go against their natural inclinations. Background Scoundrels don’t often start out seeking to defy authority and break the law. Some are thrust into the profession as a means of rebellion. Others wind up on the wrong side of the law due to bad luck, poor decisions, or circumstances beyond their control. The skills they pick up along the way make them great members of any mission team. Scoundrel Heroic Class Traits Attack Bonus: A Scoundrel’s attack bonus is equal to his level x 0.75 and rounded down. Defense Bonuses: A Scoundrel receives a +2 class bonus to Reflex Defense, and a +1 class bonus to Will Defense. Hit Points: A Scoundrel receives hit points equal to 18 + his Constitution modifier at 1st level and 1d6 + his Constitution modifier at each additional level. Force Points: A Scoundrel receives Force Points equal to 5 + one-half his character (rounded down) at 1st level and every time he gains a new level in this class. Any Force points left over from previous levels are lost. Trained Skills: A Scoundrel is trained in a number of skills equal to 4 + his Intelligence modifier. Class Skills: The Scoundrel has the following class skills. Acrobatics, Deception, Gather Information, Initiative, Knowledge (all taken individually), Mechanics, Perception, Persuasion, Pilot, Stealth, Use Computer. Starting Feats: A Scoundrel receives the following feats at first level. Point Blank Shot, Weapon Proficiency (pistols), Weapon Proficiency (simple weapons). Bonus Feats: At each even-numbered level a Scoundrel gains a bonus feat. This feat must be selected from the following list, and he must meet any prerequisites for that feat. Deadeye, Dodge, Melee Defense, Mobility, Precise Shot, Quick Draw, Rapid Shot, Running Attack, Skill Focus, Skill Training, Vehicular Combat, Weapon Proficiency (advanced melee weapons). Talents: At first level and every odd-numbered level thereafter, a Scoundrel selects a talent from one of the Scoundrel talent trees (Fortune, Misfortune, Slicer, Spacer). He must meet any prerequisites of the chosen talent. Credits: A scoundrel starts play with 3d4 x 250 credits.